Don't Let Me Down
by MissLittleWadada
Summary: AU. Jean bosse dans un café après avoir foiré ses études. Son quotidien morne et sa solitude presque totale ne lui apportent aucun espoir de vie meilleure. Et pourtant... (JeanArmin, Jean centric!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours les gens!**

**Voilà, je vous présente ma première fiction à chapitres sérieuse. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur Jean et Armin, parce qu'ils m'inspirent pas mal et parce qu'on trouve très (trop) peu de fics sur eux, je trouve (en fait, je n'en ai trouvée aucune, mais si jamais vous en connaissez une bonne qui m'aurait échappée, alors ce serait trèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentil de m'en laisser le titre en commentaire, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup en lire ^^)**

* * *

**Bref, c'est une AU, et pour le reste je vous laisse découvrir. Pour le rythme de parution, j'essaierait de tenir à 1 chapitre par semaine, mais ça dépendra de ma motivation et (toujours) de mon inspiration.**

**J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre, parce qu'il y a des moments ou j'avait vraiment l'impression d'écrire de la merde ^^ Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

7:00.

Les premiers accords d'un morceau de hard rock vrillèrent les oreilles de Jean. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sous sa couette, hasardant seulement un pied au-dehors pour envoyer son portable, source du bruit, valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Entendant la musique s'arrêter, il sortit tout de même de son nid douillet pour aller récupérer son téléphone. Pas cassé. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'étirer, balayant du regard l'appartement en bordel. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les vêtements sales jetés à même le sol, les cartons de pizzas empilés sur la table basse à coté du cendrier qui débordait, la vaisselle qui s'accumulait dans l'évier et le lit -simple matelas posé à même le sol- défait. Il haussa les épaules. Il rangerait ce soir. Peut-être.

Après une douche aussi rapide que glaciale -il devait encore y avoir un problème avec le ballon d'eau chaude- il extirpa de son armoire quelques vêtements pas trop froissés qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse.

Passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de chasser -en vain- d'éventuels épis, il attrapa son manteau, ses clefs, glissa son portable dans sa poche et sortit.

Dans l'escalier, il salua d'un signe de tête Hanji, sa voisine de palier -une fille bizarre qui répandait toujours dans son sillage une odeur de souffre-. Celle-ci, plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme livre de chimie, le croisa sans lui accorder un regard et trébucha sur le chat de Mmelle Ral, la jeune étudiante en fac d'histoire qui habitait juste au dessus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant jurer par il-ne-savait quel nom de composant chimique. Vraiment tarée.

Il pressa le pas en voyant l'heure dans le hall de l'immeuble. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il releva le col de son manteau -il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve son écharpe- et s'engagea dans la rue encore sombre.

Malgré le fait qu'il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt, la boulangerie du coin était bondée. Jean renonça donc à s'acheter un croissant en guise de petit déj' et finit le trajet en courant, histoire de se réchauffer, et d'arriver à l'heure aussi.

Jean travaillait depuis presque un an comme serveur dans le café Shiganshina. Et ça lui allait très bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Après son bac, il avait postulé pour une école de journalisme, ou il rêvait d'entrer depuis la seconde. Cependant, son père avait perdu son emploi à peine un mois plus tard et s'était révélé incapable de payer les études de son fils. Jean n'étant pas suffisamment brillant pour obtenir une bourse, son rêve avait pris fin avant même d'avoir commencé à prendre forme.

S'était ensuivi une période difficile à l'issue de laquelle le jeune homme avait désiré prendre son indépendance. Il avait pris un appartement en ville, loin de ses parents, de ses anciens rêves et de ses foutus espoirs. Après quelques petits boulots, il avait finit, à l'age de 21 ans, par atterrir dans le singulier café Shiganshina. Et, faute de mieux, ça lui allait très bien.

L'ouverture de la porte de service lui apporta une bouffée de chaleur dans laquelle il se réfugia de bon cœur. Saluant ses collègues d'un geste de la main -il fallait éviter de trop causer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillés- il quitta son manteau, le remplaça par son tablier, éteignit son téléphone et prit place derrière le bar.

Le café Shiganshina était coincé entre un vieil immeuble et une boutique de chaussures. Petit en apparence, il s'avérait en fait assez spacieux. L'atmosphère sombre mais chaude, les meubles en bois verni bon marché, l'éclairage discret et la décoration rétro lui donnait l'air d'être perdu entre deux époques, entre hier et demain, entre ailleurs et là-bas, entre ici et maintenant. Et Jean avait la sensation, depuis qu'il travaillait ici, d'avoir échoué sur un étrange archipel, dans une autre vie que celle ou il n'était qu'un étudiant rêveur dépendant de ses parents.

L'un des points forts de ce café était l'ambiance qui y régnait. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'entendre avec tout le monde, mais malgré son caractère de cochon, il entretenait une relation cordiale avec tout les membres du personnel.

Le patron, Mr Gin, était un homme à la fois discret et sûr de lui. Calme et juste, Jean n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Il s'occupait de la partie restaurant du café, aidé en cela par Sasha, une brune goinfre et écervelée du même âge que Jean, qui bossait à mi-temps tout en poursuivant ses études de cuisine.

Ensuite venait Connie, un gnome aux cheveux presque ras, grâce à qui Jean avait pu entrer au café. Un type simple, mais drôle et sympa, qui avait étonnamment réussi à créer une amitié avec lui, malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés.

Il y avait aussi Reiner et Berthold, amis d'enfances aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Le premier, un colosse blond, était de nature sociable et enjouée, bien que pas très subtil. Le deuxième, grand, brun et dégingandé, était la gentillesse et la timidité incarnée, son physique tranchant avec son caractère. Les deux travaillaient également à mi-temps, mais Jean ignorait tout de leurs occupations en-dehors du travail. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à poser des question.

Le café devait également son ambiance aux nombreux habitués qui presque chaque jour envahissaient ses chaises. Un rassemblement de types bizarres, d'après Jean. Même s'il devait bien avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

D'abord, il y avait sa voisine du dessus, Petra Ral, un modèle de gaieté et de fraîcheur, toujours accompagnée d'un camarade de fac, un type bizarre, blasé, renfermé, avec une tête de déterré, un certain Rivaille. Ils s'installaient toujours dans l'entrée pour prendre un café et travailler, et la nature de leur relation restait obscure pour tout le monde.

Dans la famille des couples bizarres, on pouvait également noter Christa et Ymir, deux lycéennes toujours fourrées ensembles. La première, une petite blonde adorable qui rendait Reiner complètement fou par son sourire, semblait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. En revanche, la deuxième, trimbalant toujours un sac de sport et dotée d'un sale caractère qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Jean, était un véritable garçon manqué dont le seul regard suffisait à décourager ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop prés de Christa.

Souvent installé à la table du fond, un client dont Jean se serait volontiers passé: Eren Jaeger. Malgré leur relation client-serveur, ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'envoyer de temps à autre des répliques acerbes dont personne ne se formalisait. Il était toujours accompagné de Mikasa, une fille qui impressionnait autant Jean par sa beauté que par sa froideur presque inhumaine. Suivant Eren comme son ombre -c'est limite si elle ne l'accompagnait pas jusqu'aux toilettes- elle semblait ne se soucier que de lui. Personne au café n'avait jamais réussi à deviner s'il s'agissait de sa sœur ou non. Et étrangement, malgré la langue bien pendue de certains, personne n'avait jamais osé demander.

Enfin, toujours assise au bar et murée dans un silence aussi glacial que son regard, se tenait Annie, une blonde qui, de la même manière que Rivaille, arrivait malgré sa petite taille à imposer le respect sans même ouvrir la bouche. Jean l'avait vue un jour sortir d'une fac de sport, et c'était tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Il surprenait souvent Berthold en train de la regarder, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Pauvre gars. Comment pouvait-on espérer tirer un jour quelque chose d'une fille aussi fermée?

Voilà, c'était tout. Le quotidien de Jean se limitait désormais à ces personnes. Il avait rompu tout contact avec ses parents, et mis à part Marco, son meilleur ami de lycée, étudiant en art dans une autre ville, qui lui rendait visite environs une fois par mois, il ne fréquentait personne d'autre. Il n'avait jamais cherché à fréquenter d'autres gens de toute façon. L'ambiance qui régnait au café lui convenait, et il finirait sans doute par s'en accommoder. Sans doute.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Ouais, je sais, c'était court. Les autres chapitres seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**

**Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow tout le monde!**

**Wais, chuis en avance, mais j'avait un chapitre prêt et j'avait trop envie de le poster xD **

**Bref, voici la suite de ma fiction. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, mais encore un peu court à mon gout ^^ j'essaierait de faire plus long les prochaines fois!**

**Bon, ces deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus mouvementés de la création, mais comme je compte partir dans une fic assez longue, je prend le temps de poser les bases ^_^ **

**Bien entendu, vos reviews sont les bienvenues!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Jean posa les deux tasses de cappuccino fumantes sur un plateau. Sa main, habituée, trouva le tube de chantilly sans même qu'il ait à tourner la tête. Il le secoua un bon coup avant de créer une petite montagne de mousse sucrée sur les deux boissons. Posa deux sachets de sucre et un spéculoos en sachet dans chaque soucoupe. Plus une petite cuillère.

Il saisit le plateau et s'élança à travers la salle, en direction de Christa et Ymir, qui comme tout les vendredi soir s'étaient assises à leur table fétiche, avaient sorti leurs devoirs et commandé leurs boissons préférées. Comme d'habitude, la petite blonde lui adressa un de ces sourires resplendissants dont Reiner raffolait. La brune, quand à elle, daigna à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Comme d'habitude.

Jean retourna derrière le bar, essuyant quelques verres que Connie venait de laver. L'atmosphère était paisible, les clients rares: hormis les deux amies qui semblaient être à présent plongées dans un exercice particulièrement difficile, il y avait seulement un homme blond, de grande taille, qui devait avoir trente ou quarante ans, et qui buvait un café fort, plongé dans ses papiers, le front barré d'une ride de concentration. Annie était également présente, assise au bar à la hauteur de Jean -il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard- et sirotant un diabolo menthe, toujours aussi désespérément silencieuse.

* * *

Il était bientôt six heures, le jour commençait à décliner, inondant le café d'une lumière orange. Jean balaya la salle du regard. Sa vie serait-elle vraiment toujours ainsi? Allait-il voir les jeunes habitués de Shiganshina finir leurs études et partir, remplacés par d'autres, ce cycle lui rappelant inlassablement son propre échec?

Ou bien... Ou bien quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le sauver désormais d'une vie morne et répétitive, lui qui avait rêvé de beaucoup plus grand? Il fronça les sourcils. Même cette idiote de Sasha allait finir par dégoter un meilleur job après la fin de sa formation. C'était injuste. Profondément injuste.

En même temps, les dernières années de sa vie l'avaient tellement poussé à bout qu'il n'avait même pas envie de chercher mieux. Se raccrocher à des études moins coûteuses, une formation pas chère... C'était sans doute encore possible. Mais non. Tout ce dont Jean était capable lorsqu'il rentrait dans son appartement, c'était se recroqueviller sur son lit en écoutant de la musique à s'en éclater les tympans, ou fumer clope sur clope en lisant des livres et en regardant des films qui ne le faisaient plus rêver.

Et puis surtout, ça lui coûtait de se l'avouer, mais il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans cette ville, à part Connie, et encore. Les rares visites de Marco étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour combler le vide qui semblait s'être formé en lui et autour de lui. Quand aux filles, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à aller vers elles. N'ayant pas l'habitude de sortir en dehors du travail, il n'avait presque plus aucune chance d'en rencontrer, et le peu de confiance en lui qui lui restait ne lui permettait pas d'en aborder au café.

Ouais, sa vie sociale avait pris un grand coup. Jean savait que cette situation ne pourrait durer indéfiniment. Mais en même temps, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrais lui donner la force d'en sortir.

Vraiment pas.

* * *

La clochette de la porte d'entrée, indiquant qu'un nouveau client entrait, le fit sursauter en le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il essuyait le même verre depuis plus de dix minutes, en affichant une expression qui n'aurait rien à envier à celle d'un cadavre. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'être rendue compte de son "absence", à part Annie peut-être, qui le fixait de son air indéchiffrable, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Jean reposa le verre d'un geste rageur. Ça le prenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Comme des bugs dans son organismes, ou il pouvait rester presque immobile pendant un temps indéterminé, en ressassant sa vie passée et ses problèmes présents. Il en ressortait encore plus déprimé sans avoir réussi à avancer le moins du monde, ni à trouver une solution. Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se rendit compte que si la clochette de l'entrée avait sonné, c'est qu'un client était entré. Ou avait-il la tête? Si en plus il commençait à délaisser son travail -la seule chose qui lui restait- ou irait-il?

Le nouveau client s'était assis à quelques tables du bar. Jean le détailla rapidement. Petit, chétif, blond, son visage fin était éclairé par deux immenses yeux bleus qui regardaient nerveusement autour de lui. Il avait l'attitude typique des gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude de consommer dans un café, jetant des regards insistants au bar, semblant se demander s'il fallait se lever pour commander ou non.

-Vous désirez?

Le jeune homme sursauta, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu Jean arriver. Il leva ses orbes bleues vers le serveur, une timidité extrême se lisant sur son visage. Il devait avoir à peu prés l'âge de Jean, mais faisais bien quelques années de moins.

-U-un... café liégeois, s'il vous plait...

Sa voix, bien que mal assurée, était douce et calme. Jean fit demi-tour et retourna vers le bar, ou il prépara la boisson sous le regard toujours aussi glacial d'Annie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le petit blond sortir des livres de son sac et commencer à travailler. Plongé dans la contemplation de la machine à café qui remplissait la tasse immaculée d'un liquide brun, il sursauta lorsque Annie posa brutalement sur le bar les quelques pièces qui paieraient sa consommation avant de descendre de son tabouret et de se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot. Les commissures des lèvres de Jean s'étirèrent dans un sourire forcé et il lança la phrase que son patron lui forçait toujours à prononcer:

-A bientôt dans le café Shiganshina!

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui lançait cette phrase, Annie marqua une pause, se tourna d'un quart vers le bar et dit d'une voix basse mais grave:

-Au revoir.

Puis, se tournant carrément vers le fond du bar, elle lança plus fort:

-Salut, Armin.

Jean resta un instant interdit, puis comprit soudain à qui elle s'adressait en entendant le petit blond répondre, l'air légèrement surpris.

-S-salut Annie.

La porte se referma derrière la jeune fille.

Ymir et Christa avaient brusquement interrompu leur conversation pour fixer le nouveau client -Comment, déjà? Ah, oui, Armin. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, toujours plongé dans son travail. Derrière le bar, Jean le fixai lui aussi, surprit. Tout les clients réguliers de Shiganshina s'étaient habitués à la présence glaciale et muette qu'Annie, mais c'était la première fois dans toute l'histoire du café qu'on l'entendait s'adresser à quelqu'un sans que ce soit pour commander une boisson ou murmurer un rapide "Au revoir".

Jean se dit qu'il devait avoir une vie bien ennuyeuse pour être surpris par un simple "Salut, Armin". Cette idée le renfrogna encore plus. Il apporta sa boisson au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un "merci" sincère, accompagné d'un sourire timide mais rayonnant.

-Vous désirez autre chose?

-...Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui parle allemand?

Jean le regarda les sourcils haussés, surpris par sa demande. Toujours intimidé, son vis-à-vis désigna ses livres du menton.

-C'est que j'aurais besoin d'un traducteur... Juste pour une phrase, hein!

Jean était à moitié allemand, par son père. C'est ce qui lui avait valu son nom de famille, Kirchstein. Il s'apprêta à nier sa maîtrise de la langue, n'ayant pas pour habitude de bavarder avec des inconnus -et encore moins d'être _gentil_ avec eux. Pensant cela, il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait pu devenir associable ces derniers temps. Cette réflexion l'agaça au plus haut point, alors il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue rageusement et lâcha:

-Je parle Allemand quasi-couramment.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina. Jean ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire d'enfant. Poussant un imperceptible soupir, il se pencha vers le livre que le blond lui montrait.

* * *

Jean n'avait jamais été très doué pour se faire des amis. Il n'avait jamais su. Jamais su les sortir, ces petites phrases, gestes et attitude qui encourageaient les gens à aller vers vous.

En sixième, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Marco, qui inexplicablement s'était attaché à lui. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était pas réellement fait d'autres amis ensuite. Marco, très sociable, le poussait pourtant à aller vers les autres, l'aidant parfois à vaincre cette asociabilité dont Jean semblait ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser. Et pour cause: le principal intéressé s'en fichait un peu, de se faire d'autres amis. Marco lui suffisait tout à fait, et leur amitié avait duré.

Alors ils avaient été ainsi, pendant tout leur collège et leur lycée: Jean, l'associable à la critique facile, qui camouflait sa maladresse avec les autres derrière une fausse assurance qui lui donnait l'air hautain et, aux yeux de certains, détestable; et Marco, sympa selon les garçons, adorable selon les filles, qui de façon étrange persistait à rester avec le type le plus mal embouché du bahut. Ça n'avait pas empêché Jean d'être heureux. Mais voilà; sorti du lycée, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était revenu au point de départ, comme en sixième: incapable d'aller vers les autres de manière gentille.

Connie avait été son premier véritable contact humain depuis la débandade de ses études -hormis Marco qui, fidèle à lui même, ne l'avait toujours pas abandonné- mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amitié, d'autant que Connie était capable de s'attacher à a peu prés n'importe qui -son amitié profonde avec Sasha en était la preuve.

Alors Jean traduit simplement ce que lui demandait de traduire Armin, toujours avec cet air légèrement ennuyé qui ne le quittait presque plus ces derniers temps. Alors Jean répondit mollement aux sourires de remerciement que le petit blond lui envoya. Alors Jean retourna derrière le comptoir sans un mot quand il eu finit. Pourtant le message que contenait les sourires rayonnants du blond était on-ne-peut plus clair; Armin se serait trimbalé avec une pancarte "bonjour, tu veut être mon ami?" qu'on aurait pas mieux deviné ses intentions. Et Jean savait bien.

Il savait bien qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans la solitude.

Il savait bien que rien ne changerait tout seul.

Il savait bien qu'il risquait bel et bien de finir sa vie ainsi s'il continuait comme ça.

Il savait bien que cette sensation de vivre en vain perdurerait tant qu'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à qui ou à quoi se raccrocher.

Mais.

Mais il était comme aveugle, comme si sa solitude lui foutait des oreilles. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui poussait à refuser les nombreuses invitations de Connie qui lui parlait de soirées chez l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, ni ce qui l'empêchait de partir en vacances avec Marco et ses potes de fac. Il ignorait pourquoi il tentait d'écourter au maximum les pots qu'il prenait parfois avec ses collègues, il ignorait enfin pourquoi il se détournait, fuyant presque, des rares personnes qui semblaient vouloir aller vers lui. Armin n'était pas le premier. Le café Shiganshina devait aussi son ambiance particulière au fait que les autres serveurs se liaient facilement d'amitié avec les clients. Les autres. Pas lui.

C'était comme ça: les gens avec qui il se sentait bien étaient extrêmement rares. Lorsqu'il était seul avec Marco, ça allait; mais dés que ce dernier ramenait une tierce personne, il se sentait de trop, mal à l'aise, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de masquer ça en étant désagréable. C'était encore pire depuis son aménagement dans cette ville.

Alors rien ne changeait. Alors rien ne changerait.

* * *

Alors Jean continuait de subir sa vie. Il lança de nouveau "A bientôt dans le café Shiganshina!" d'une voix faussement enjouée qui ne trompa personne, lorsqu'Armin sortit en lançant un timide "au-revoir...".

Il termina son service, passant le relais à Connie et Berthold qui tenaient le bar ce soir. Col remonté pour se protéger du froid, il fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, salua distraitement un Rivaille aussi blasé que d'habitude qui descendait de chez Petra, ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Il jeta son manteau par terre, s'affala sur le canapé défoncé. Son ventre gargouilla. Atteint d'une flemme monumentale et constatant qu'il lui restait pas mal de liquide et que sa paye arrivait dans deux jours, il commanda une pizza, puis consulta ses sms. Marco lui avait envoyé un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui annoncer qu'il passerait le voir en fin de semaine prochaine. Jean répondit rapidement, à peine réjouit à l'idée de voir son ami. Pourtant, avant, c'était la seule chose qui mettait un peu de gaieté dans son quotidien. Il lui semblait que sa lassitude allait peu à peu dévorer toute sa vie pour la rendre parfaitement insipide et invivable.

Il dévora sa pizza sans méme en sentir le gout, puis s'affala sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Il fixa le plafond plusieurs heures avant de parvenir à s'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, une critique, un conseil...**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours bonjours!**

**Voici mon chapitre de la semaine! (j'ai réussi à rester ponctuelle jusqu'à maintenant, je m'étonne toute seule ^^ espérons que ça dure :P)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jean attacha son tablier, pensif. Il répondit à peine au BONJOUR tonitruant que Reiner lui lança lorsqu'il passa derrière le bar.

C'était l'heure de pointe, le café était bondé. Connie et Reiner s'occupaient du service en même temps que lui; la cuisine était occupée par Sasha et le patron. Jean se frotta rapidement les yeux -il avait trop dormi, profitant de sa seule grasse mat' de la semaine- et balaya la salle du regard comme à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait. Beaucoup d'inconnus, quelques habitués, la routine quoi.

Il passa en cuisine ou Sasha lui désigna du menton deux plats du jour fumants, "pour la table 4". Jean s'en saisit, les mit sur un plateau accompagnés d'une carafe d'eau glacée, et s'élança dans la salle.

Ladite table 4 était occupée par Rivaille et Petra. Cette dernière riait aux éclats devant le brun pourtant aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Jean les servit, se demandant pour la énième fois comment deux individus aussi différents l'un de l'autre parvenaient à passer autant de temps ensembles.

"-A mon avis, ils sont plus qu'amis!" disait parfois Connie à Sasha avec l'air fier de celui qui s'y connait en relations humaines. Ce type était une vraie commère lorsqu'il s'agissait des habitués du café, et Sasha qui, de sa cuisine, ne pouvait épier les clients aussi aisément que son ami, écoutait toute ses histoires avec attention. Jean pouvait difficilement supporter leurs conversations à ce sujet plus de dix minutes.

Il prit deux commandes puis retourna derrière le bar après les avoir déposées en cuisine. Occupé à la préparation de deux expressos, il ne releva pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit , accompagnée du tintement habituel de la clochette.

-Tiens, salut Armin! lança Connie qui revenait à ses cotés après avoir débarrassé une table.

_Armin._

Jean releva brutalement la tête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se souvenait de ce fichu nom, mais...

Oui, c'était bien le même petit blond que la dernière fois qui faisait à présent un timide signe de la main à Connie, avant d'aller se poser à une table prés de l'entrée. Jean le regarda quelques secondes. Une semaine environ s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait servi de traducteur au jeune homme, qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

-Tu le connais? demanda-il à mi-voix à Connie qui disposait des boissons sur un plateau.

-Ah, c'est vrai que t'était surtout de service le soir, cette semaine. Il est venu deux ou trois fois ces derniers jours, je crois qu'il aime bien l'endroit! Connie eu un petit rire. Il est sympa, en tout cas!"

Connie était très fort pour deux choses au café: les commérages et les bavardages. Il pouvait engager une conversation avec un parfait inconnu à partir d'à peu prés n'importe quoi -ce dont Jean était parfaitement incapable. Ainsi, aux heures ou le bar n'était pas trop fréquenté, on voyait souvent le jeune homme rire avec un client ici, discuter avec un autre là. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Connie aie déjà fait connaissance avec le blond.

-Hmm, il est étudiant? Demanda Jean d'un air désintéressé.

-Ouais, en droit. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

Pour rien, c'était vrai. Jean ne se souciait pas plus de ce gars que de n'importe quel client. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé la question.

-Et tu sais quoi? s'esclaffa Connie. C'est un ancien pote d'Annie!

-Je sais.

-Fou, hein? Faut croire que cette fille a un jour été capable d'avoir une vie sociable...Attend, comment tu sais?

Jean ne prit pas la peine de répondre, plaçant ses deux boissons sur un plateau.

-Tu le connaissait d'avant? Fit Connie en plissant les yeux.

-Mais non, répondit-il sèchement en emportant les consommations à travers la salle.

Lorsqu'il passa prés de la table d'Armin, le petit blond lui fit un signe de la main, son air timide toujours plaqué sur son visage. Jean lui répondit d'un vague signe de tête.

-Il t'a fait un signe! C'est quelqu'un de ta ville natale, c'est ça? Lui lança Connie dés qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau derrière le bar.

Jean soupira. Sympa, Connie, ouais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il voulait...

-Non...

-Tu ne parle jamais de ta ville natale...

_Surtout pas à toi, _pensa Jean. _Surtout à personne, en fait,_ songea-il ensuite amèrement.

-Non, il est juste passé une fois au café...

-Vous avez sympathisé?

Le châtain soupira à nouveau. Une autre chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez Connie -qui le dévisageait à présent les yeux écarquillé: cette manie qu'il avait d'essayer constamment de lui construire une vie sociale. Ce gars n'avait jamais connu la solitude et jamais eu envie de la connaitre: autant dire que la vie de Jean s'approchait de celle qu'on avait en enfer, de son point de vue. C'est pour cela que depuis leur rencontre, par pure bonté de cœur, il s'échinait à présenter le jeune homme à ses amis, à l'inviter à de multiples fêtes, au cinéma, au bowling... Jean déclinait, Connie retentait, Jean écourtait, Connie insistait. Sans jamais réussir à sortir le garçon de sa solitude malgré le nombre étonnant de gens qu'il avait tenté de lui faire rencontrer. Alors pour lui, l'idée que Jean puisse se faire des amis _tout seul_ ,_ sans aide_, était aussi ahurissante que réjouissante.

Malheureusement, son vis-à-vis se chargea rapidement de taire ses faux espoirs.

-Non. Je lui ai juste filé un coup de main, une phrase à traduire en allemand...

-Pourquoi tu m'a posé des questions sur lui alors? Tu veu-

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de devenir pote avec lui, et Connie, cette putain de solitude me convient tout à fait, je n'ai pas besoin de toi...

Connie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jean profita de la demande d'un client pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Il n'avait cependant pas fait attention à_ quel_ client il répondait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de sa vie devant Armin, qui darda sur lui son sourire enfantin teinté de timidité et ses yeux profonds. Jean retint un énième soupir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais désormais la présence même du petit blond dans la salle l'agaçait. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'agacement. C'était juste... _Dérangeant_. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de trop ici.

-Vous désirez...?

-Un autre, s'il vous plait, sourit Armin en lui tendant sa soucoupe surmontée d'une tasse qui contenait quelques instants auparavant un café liégeois.

-...Bien sûr.

Il fit demi-tour et se déplaça mécaniquement jusqu'au bar. Ce simple échange semblait avoir posé sur ses épaules une chape de plomb aussi fatigante qu'inexplicable. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et s'enrouler dans sa couette. Il ferma les yeux un court instant.

_Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça,_ se dit-il._ Tu est en train de pourrir sur pied, de mourir sur place... ça ne peut pas continuer. Il faut que quelque chose se passe. C'est obligé, quelque chose va arriver, bientôt. Il _faut_ que quelque chose arrive..._

* * *

Un premier coup de poing cueillit Armin à la tempe droite. Celui-ci, projeté par le choc contre le mur humide de la rue glaciale, glissa lamentablement par terre. Sonné par le coup, il releva ses yeux débordant de larmes vers ses agresseurs, haletant.

-T'a pas entendu ce qu'on t'a dit, petit con?

Celui qui l'avait frappé lui mit un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, qui le fit se recroqueviller sur le bitume trempé. La panique lui serrait la gorge, bloquant des sanglots qui lui secouaient la poitrine sans pouvoir en sortir.

De sa main tremblante, il attrapa son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste et le tendit devant lui sans oser lever les yeux. On le lui arracha, puis de nouveaux coups de pieds s'abattirent sur son dos courbé.

-File-nous ta veste et tes godasses, pendant que t'y est, cracha l'un des hommes en l'attrapant par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Les pieds d'Armin s'agitaient à vingt bons centimètres du sol. Ahanant, il ne put s'empêcher d'articuler d'une voix qui lui sembla plus faible que jamais:

-Pourquoi... Vous... Faites ça?

-Ta gueule!

Cette fois, le poing l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Il fut suivit par plusieurs autres, puis on lui arracha sa veste, le faisant tomber à terre. La chaleur poisseuse et la gout métallique du sang se mêlèrent au bitume glacé et mouillé qu'il sentait contre sa joue. Il se sentit atteindre le summum du pathétisme lorsqu'on lui retira ses chaussures avant de le rouer à nouveau de coups.

On cracha quelques insultes sur son dos meurtri, puis ses agresseurs s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul, couché face contre terre dans la ruelle sombre et déserte.

Armin souffrait. Chaque parcelle de sa peau n'était que douleur, sa lèvre fendue en deux endroits le brûlait, le gout du sang lui donnait des hauts-le cœur, il sentait déjà bleus, bosses et hématomes se former sur toute la surface de son corps. La bruine qui avait duré toute l'après-midi s'était transformée en pluie diluvienne dont le froid l'attaquait de tout les cotés: c'étaient milles aiguilles glacées qui venaient taquiner sa chair à vif, et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau comme pour faire rentrer le froid à l'intérieur de son corp pour toujours. Ses pieds nus trempant dans une flaque le faisaient frissonner de la tête aux pieds; il était si meurtri que même le fait de frissonner lui faisait mal.

Il ramena tant bien que mal ses bras sous lui, tentant de se relever; mais il ne parvint qu'à se retourner sur le dos avant de laisser retomber ses bras en croix, à bout de forces. La pluie se mit à tomber dans ses grands yeux vidés d'espoir; il ne les ferma pas, fixant le ciel noir comme de l'encre tandis que l'eau qui tombait sans discontinuer lavait son visage et ses cheveux ensanglantés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait racketter. Son physique chétif, son visage trop fin, ses manières pas assez viriles, avaient fait de lui une victime née. En primaire, au collège, et même au lycée. Son arrivée dans une grande ville pour ses études n'avait rien arrangé.

Mais jamais on ne l'avait frappé si fort. Jamais on ne l'avait battu au point qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, jamais on ne l'avait abandonné dans une ruelle gelée, comme s'il pouvait mourir sans poser aucun problème à personne.

_Mais tu _peut_ mourir sans poser aucun problème à personne. Après tout, jamais tu ne te serait fait racketter si tu n'était pas tout le temps tout seul..._

L'espoir qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais éteint en lui avait complètement quitté son corps. Il n'avait même plus la volonté de se relever, avait seulement envie que le monde l'oublie pour qu'il puisse mourir en paix dans cette ruelle.

Il ferma lentement les yeux, ses dernières barrières cédèrent, le peu de volonté qui lui restait s'évapora brutalement.

_C'est fini._

Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de pas. Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Deux minutes ou une heure? Trop sonné par les coups, il ne put dire si c'était un réve ou la réalité, les bruits du monde lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile. Les pas semblèrent s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui.

-...Oï...

Une voix. Armin entrouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le propriétaire de la voix se rapprocha d'un pas hésitant.

-...Oï!

Peut-être qu'il attendait une réponse. Armin n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de la lui donner.

Il entendit le bruit d'un objet qui s'écrasait par terre à coté de lui, puis des mains chaudes qui l'empoignaient par les épaules et le secouaient frénétiquement. Armin ouvrit totalement les yeux, revenant partiellement à lui. Un visage était penché vers lui. Un visage...

...

Jean fixait la ruelle transversale obscure, bouche bée. Il avait cru voir, à la lueur d'un éclair, la forme d'un corps s'y dessiner. Il eut un sourire nerveux, pensant à ces mauvaises séries policières qu'il regardait parfois pour tuer le temps. Il soupira, exaspéré par sa propre bêtise, puis s'avança dans la ruelle.

Un deuxième éclair transperça la nuit, montrant l'intégralité de la scène au jeune homme.

-...Oï...

Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'étendu là. Jean soupira -de soulagement, cette fois-ci- en voyant la poitrine dudit quelqu'un s'agiter au rythme d'une respiration. Pas de cadavre glauque dans une ruelle pas nette. Seulement... Un gamin qui avait eu affaire à des voyous, d'après son accoutrement -il ne portait pas de veste, ce qui par ce temps était étrange, et était pieds nus. Il semblait dans un sale état; tout ce que Jean pouvait distinguer de son visage était ses lèvres, fendues et dégoulinantes de sang.

-...Oï!

Sa stupeur était passée, il finit par s'approcher du corp, laissa tomber son parapluie et s'agenouilla dans les quelques centimètres d'eau qui s'étaient accumulés dans la ruelle. Il empoigna le garçon -c'en était un- par les épaules et le secoua vigoureusement. Un éclair surgit à nouveau, révélant le visage de la victime. Jean se figea, stupéfait.

C'était ce type, de nouveau... Il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour que son prénom resurgisse des méandres de sa mémoire et vienne s'imposer à lui.

_Armin._

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**

**J'ose espérer que les nombreux fans d'Armin ne me lapiderons pas pour ce que je viens de lui faire subir. Dites-vous que c'est pour la bonne cause!**

**Comme d'hab', tout avis, commentaire, critique ou conseil est bienvenu!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Voilà donc la suite de ma fiction, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews encourageantes!**

**J'ai un peu peur pour ce chapitre, je le trouve moins bon que les autres. C'est à dire que j'ai beaucoup traîné en l'écrivant, contrairement aux autres que j'ai écrit d'une traite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis...**

**Je sais, je poste de moins en moins régulièrement mais le rythme devrait s'accélérer pendant les vacances.**

**Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

* * *

Jean poussa la porte du hall de l'immeuble de l'épaule , jurant intérieurement lorsque celle-ci grinça bruyamment. La concierge avait le sommeil léger et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle le voie, ramenant un (presque) inconnu à moitié mort à trois heures du mat', dans son appart' que jusqu'alors personne n'avait jamais visité à part Marco.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il avait passé le bras d'Armin autour de son cou, maintenant le petit blond par la taille -celui-ci lui semblait beaucoup plus lourd qu'au début maintenant qu'il l'avait traîné sur cinq cent mètres.

ça le faisait chier, franchement. Il aurait préféré qu'un autre que lui trouve le jeune homme dans cette ruelle obscure; un autre qui aurait tout à fait su quoi faire et lui aurait donné tout les soins et tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Jean soupira. Il était à présent à la moitié de l'escalier glacial: il était épuisé après cette journée de travail et il était trempé -la faute à la pluie et à Armin, qui avait l'air d'être resté dessous pendant un bon bout de temps. Il franchit péniblement les dernières marches, traînant le blond plus qu'il ne le soutenait, et finit par arriver haletant devant sa porte.

Il batailla pendant deux bonnes minutes pour extirper ses clés de sa poches d'une seule main tout en continuant de retenir le jeune homme. La porte s'ouvrit sur son appart' aussi rangé qu'à l'ordinaire. Jean entra sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, et balança sans ménagement son fardeau sur son lit.

Celui-ci avait à peine bronché depuis qu'il l'avait découvert dans la qu'apparemment à peu prés conscient -ses yeux mi-clos seuls prouvaient qu'il n'était pas complètement évanoui- il ne prononçait aucune parole. Il avait l'air sacrément secoué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, sans parler de son engourdissement dû à la pluie.

Jean le regarda, effaré. Et maintenant, que faire?

Demander de l'aide. Cette idée le répugnait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, étant donné qu'il était aussi doué en soins qu'en rapports humains -c'est à dire pas du tout. Il réfléchit un instant. Qui dans l'immeuble pouvait sembler à peu prés digne de confiance? Hanji, sa voisine de palier, lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose; la concierge était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison...

Il pensa à Mmelle Ral. Sans doute la seule du bâtiment qui ne lui claquerait pas la porte au nez à cette heure tardive. Surtout si c'était pour secourir un mignon petit blondinet en perdition.

Jean jeta encore un coup d'œil à Armin, qui frissonnait, recroquevillé sur son lit. Il prit sa décision, sortit rapidement de son appart' sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte, et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient chez la jeune femme.

Il toqua timidement à la porte. Puis se dit que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réveillerait Petra. Il eut peur de réveiller les voisins, avant de se rappeller que la voisine de palier de la rousse était Nanaba, une blonde aux cheveux courts qui bossait de nuit, dans un hôpital si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Le problème "voisins" étant à peu prés réglé, il ne se gêna plus pour tambouriner à la porte comme un sourd -la délicatesse n'avait jamais fait partie de ses principales qualités- en priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop con lorsque la jeune femme ouvrirait la porte.

-Mmelle Ral, s'il vous plait...

Il appela encore une ou deux fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence: soit Petra avait le sommeil très lourd, soit elle l'ignorait délibérément et son air de bonté infinie n'était qu'un masque, soit tout simplement elle n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à sortir un soir de semaine pourtant... Le visage de Rivaille passa un instant dans l'esprit de Jean. Elle avait en effet quitté le café en sa compagnie en fin de journée. Peut-être qu'elle dormait chez lui. Ou peut-être pas. Mais le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi pour réfléchir sur ce sujet -et de toute façon il s'en fichait, non?

Il redescendit, beaucoup plus lentement qu'il n'était monté. Que faire maintenant? Il allait devoir se résoudre à s'occuper du blond tout seul. Il rentra à nouveau dans son appart', refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ce coup-ci, il alluma la lumière. Armin n'avait pas bougé (bin voyons!). Jean serra les dents. Réfléchir.

Il fit bouillir de l'eau (il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais ça pourrait toujours servir, au moins à faire du thé, et puis ça lui donnait l'impression diffuse de savoir quoi faire) puis se rapprocha d'Armin. La respiration de ce dernier s'était calmée, ses yeux étaient clos. Jean le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement, puis plus vigoureusement.

-Oï, toi. T'est en état de bouger?

Armin ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait beaucoup moins sonné que lorsque Jean l'avait posé sur le lit; il regarda autour de lui, semblant découvrir l'endroit.

-...Ou sommes-nous?

-Chez moi. Tu peut te lever?

-...

-T'asseoir, au moins?

Armin se commença à se redresser. Jean le fixa un instant. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore légèrement hagards, son visage crispé par l'effort tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec difficulté sur le bord du lit. Il était encore complètement trempé et secoué de frissons, du sang coagulé colorait ses cheveux par endroits. On aurait dit un ange. Un ange qui aurait passé un sale quart d'heure, mais un ange quand même.

Jean se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ses blessures. Puis il se dit que le plus urgent était peut-être de le réchauffer. Voyant qu'Armin commençait à se lever, il lui lança:

-Tu veut prendre une douche?

-O-oui, merci...

-Je vais te prêter des fringues.

-M-merci...

Jean ouvrit son armoire. De toute évidence, même ses plus vieux vêtements seraient trop petits pour Armin. Il prit un jean et un t-shirt au hasard et les lança au blond.

-Merci...

-Arréte de me remercier tout le temps, ça m'énerve.

Son interlocuteur garda le silence. Jean lui montra du pouce la porte de la salle de bain.

-La douche est là.

Armin se retint visiblement de le remercier à nouveau, puis lâcha un timide:

-...Ok...

Il entra dans la pièce en boitillant. Une minute à peine plus tard, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Jean soupira et s'affala sur une chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre? Déjà, ça lui faisait bizarre de faire entrer quelqu'un chez lui. Ensuite, prendre soin de cette personne, ou du moins se soucier de son bien-être, était quelque chose de totalement étranger pour l'associable qu'il était. Il soupira. Et maintenant, que faire...?

_Marco_.

Le nom du garçon lui vint presque aussitôt en mémoire et il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Petra était la bonté incarnée, certes, mais elle était loin d'égaler Marco dans ce domaine. Jean se mit à la recherche de son téléphone qu'il utilisait rarement, faute d'amis avec qui parler. Il le trouva dans les méandres de son canapé défoncé et envoya aussitôt un message à son meilleur ami. Il décida d'être direct, comme toujours.

**"Yo. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'un mec que tu retrouverait dans une ruelle trempasse, après qu'il se soit fait tabasser grave et qu'il soit resté une heure sous la pluie?"**

Il regarda l'heure. 3h23. Aucun soucis, son ami répondrait quand même. Si Jean avait été d'humeur à être un peu gentil, il s'en voudrait un peu de réveiller Marco -qui était avant tout un étudiant sérieux ayant besoin de ses 8h de sommeil- à cette heure-ci, mais il savait que le garçon ne lui en voudrait pas, et puis la situation l'exigeait. C'était ça l'amitié, non?

En effet la réponse, bien qu'elle soit brève, ne tarda pas.

**"?"**

Bon, il avait peut-être été _un peu trop _direct. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de présenter la situation clairement.

**"T'expliquerait plus tard."**

Marco comprendrait. Il comprenait _toujours_. Et puis il venait le voir dans quelques jours, alors il pourrait bien tout lui expliquer à ce moment là.

La casserole d'eau bouillante se mit à faire un bruit inquiétant tout en débordant. Jean se précipita pour éteindre le feu, puis il fit du thé. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

**"...Je lui ferait couler un bon bain, puis je l'aiderait à reprendre des forces et je soignerait ses blessures dans la mesure du possible... Si elles sont trop graves je l'emmènerait à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est pas grave au moins?"**

Un bon bain. Bon, Jean n'avait pas de "bon bain" à disposition, Armin se contenterait de sa douche miteuse. Il rassura rapidement son meilleur ami.

**"T'inquiète, ça va. A la prochaine."**

La réponse vint presque aussitôt.

**"Bonne nuit."**

A peine une seconde après qu'il eut reposé son téléphone, Armin sortit de la salle de bain.

Comme prévu, il nageait dans les vêtements de Jean. Il avait dû retrousser le bas du jean et le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il boitait encore, se tenant au mur pour avancer.

_Si Marco était là, il se jetterait sur lui pour le soutenir._

Jean soupira. Il était incapable de faire ce genre de geste spontanément. Le petit blond se rassit difficilement sur son lit, tandis que Jean, du regard, cherchait un moyen d'alimenter la conversation -l'atmosphère commençait à se faire lourde. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la théière ébréchée qu'il venait de remplir.

"L'aider à reprendre des forces"... Le frigo de Jean était presque vide, il avait mangé au boulot. Présentement, il n'avait rien d'autre que ça à proposer à Armin. Bon, c'était loin d'être le grand luxe mais ça achèverait de le réchauffer.

-...Du thé, ça te dis?

Armin sursauta, levant les yeux vers Jean qui posait deux mugs sur la table basse.

-...O-Oui, bien sûr...

La douche semblait avoir achevé de le ramener sur terre. L'eau avait également effacé toute traces de sang -mais elle avait malheureusement laissé les bleus et hématomes. Il se saisit de sa tasse et l'entoura de ses mains, soufflant doucement sur le liquide brûlant pour le refroidir. Jean, se son coté, s'assit sur le canapé; il but son thé pourtant brûlant d'une seule traite, tant il était nerveux. _Nerveux? _Ses mains crispées sur son bol, le bout de son pied droit tapant le sol à toute vitesse et le mordillement de ses lèvres ne trompait pas. C'était sans doute le fait de recevoir quelqu'un chez lui. Il n'était plus habitué.

_Je devrais peut-être faire un effort._

Il s'éclaircît la gorge, faisant de nouveau sursauter Armin. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux.

-...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

_D'accord_, il était peut-être un peu tard pour poser cette question. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre, et puis il avait le droit de savoir, non?

Armin baissa les yeux, fixant son mug encore à moitié plein. Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, alors Jean pris les devants.

-Tu t'est fait racketter?

Le blond fixa ses pieds nus en hochant brièvement la tête. Puis il but une gorgée de son thé, toujours silencieux.

_Pour une fois que je me montre à peu prés sociable, il pourrais faire un effort..._

-... Je te prêterais des godasses demain. On ira à l'hôpital si jamais tu boite encore...

_Et évite de te balader seul à l'avenir, surtout le soir dans les petites ruelles..._

Il le pensa très fort mais ne dit rien, se pensant être la dernière personne à pouvoir dispenser ce genre de conseils. Et puis, si le blond n'était pas idiot, il aurait comprit la leçon.

Le silence écrasant l'agaça. Il se leva, grognant qu'il allait prendre une douche, et claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il passa au moins vingts minutes sous l'eau chaude, le front posé contre le mur de la douche, l'esprit embrumé -il était presque 4h du mat' après tout. Quand il eut fini, il enfila un simple short en guise de pyjama et sortit.

Armin s'était endormi sur son lit, emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il avait ramené ses poignets devant son nez, ne laissant apparaître que le haut de son visage. Jean le trouva... _attendrissant._

Surpris par sa propre pensée, il détourna le regard. Il devrait se passer de son lit pour cette nuit. Il avisa son canapé défoncé, s'y laissa tomber, et presque aussitôt s'y endormi.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais tourner la suite, même si j'ai une idée à peu prés précise des événements qui vont s'y dérouler, alors je suis vraiment preneuse en matière de conseils!**

**A la prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous!**

**J'ai du retard, certe, mais j'était absolument pas là cette semaine alors j'ai un alibi ^_^**

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Honnêtement****, je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. J'ai franchement peur qu'il soit vide et décevant, alors donnez-moi votre avis pleeaaaase ^^**

**C'est donc l'entrée en scéne tant attendue de Marco. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne contiendra pas du tout de JeanMarco, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre: ils sont meilleurs amis et point. Je dit ça parce qu'étant une adepte du JeanMarco, certains passages me faisaient penser à plus ^^' Mais non, du tout.**

**Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas :3**

* * *

_La poitrine de Jean se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Couché sur le dos, le jeune homme avait passé un avant-bras sous son oreiller, le surélevant. Même endormi, il gardait les sourcils légèrement froncés, lui donnant cet air perpétuellement ennuyé qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Il bougea dans son sommeil, tournant la téte pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Armin ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il se pencha, posa délicatement la couverture sur Jean en priant pour que le jeune homme n'ouvre pas les yeux à ce moment là. Puis il se redressa, le regarda encore pendant quelques secondes puis fit volte-face._

* * *

Jean ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond au dessus-de lui pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de deux choses: il faisait jour, et il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il se redressa brusquement, constatant au passage qu'il était recouvert d'une couverture, alors qu'il était certain de s'être endormi sans. Certain d'être en retard pour son boulot, il n'y fit pas plus attention et se leva d'un bond, ouvrant son armoire pour passer des fringues à la va-vite... Avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était occupé du service du soir la veille, et qu'il avait donc sa matinée de libre.

Il soupira, se traitant intérieurement d'abruti. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait peu dormi, aussi. Tout ça à cause de...

_Armin._

Merde!

Il fit brutalement volte-face, fixant son lit. A nouveau il se rendit compte de deux chose anormale: Ce lit était vide, et ce lit était _fait_.

Jean soupira, tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé. Armin s'était fait la malle, apparemment moins mal en point qu'il n'y paraissait. Un papier sur la table basse attira le regard de Jean, qui s'en saisit et le lut tout en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

_**Merci beaucoup pour votre aide hier soir. Je me permet de vous emprunter une paire de chaussures, je vous les ramènerait dès que possible. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop gêné.**_

_**Merci encore**_

_**Armin A.**_

Jean haussa un sourcil devant le ton formel et le vouvoiement employé par Armin. Il décida de passer outre et fourra machinalement le mot dans sa poche. Ceci expliquait pourquoi le lit était fait et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec une couverture. Il regarda autour de lui. Son appart' semblait plus rangé que d'habitude. Et dans l'évier... Merde, le blond avait même fait la vaisselle. Et il avait emporté la paire de chaussures la plus pourrie que possédait Jean, sans doute par peur de gêner ce dernier.

Jean eut un petit moment d'absence, ressassant les événements de la veille. Puis son ventre émit un bruit sonore, lui rappelant que son frigo était vide et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il aille faire des courses. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau et ses clefs, balaya encore une fois son appart' du regard -il n'avait plus l'habitude de le voir aussi rangé- et sortit.

Armin ne quitta pas ses pensées durant le trajet qui le mena à la supérette du coin. Était-il normal qu'il ait récupéré aussi vite? Il était peut-être plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait... Ou alors s'était-il forcé à partir rapidement pour éviter de gêner son hôte? Il avait peut-être filé à l'hôpital dés son départ... Jean se prit à s'inquiéter pour le petit blond, ce qui le surpris.

_La sollicitude. La compassion. Se soucier du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre._

Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de Marco qui semblait toujours se porter à merveille en toutes circonstances.

_Marco._

Ses pensées bifurquèrent vers son ami qui n'allait pas tarder à venir lui rendre visite. Il décida pour une fois de faire un effort et d'acheter de la _bonne_ nourriture. Ouais, il essaierait même de _cuisiner _un truc bon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait subitement l'envie de faire quelque chose de constructif et d'utile. C'était peut-être dû au fait d'avoir secouru quelqu'un... D'ailleurs, Marco lui demanderait sans doute des explications à causes des messages qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille...

Jean remonta la col de son manteau sur son nez -il avait encore oublié cette foutue écharpe!- et regarda le ciel d'un air distrait. Armin finit par lui sortir de la tête.

* * *

-Jean!

L'interpellé leva la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Marco passer la porte du bar, tout sourire comme à son habitude.

-Marco? Tu devait arriver plus tard!

Son ami s'approcha du comptoir. Jean jeta un coup d'œil discret autour de lui. Les clients étaient peu nombreux, comme souvent à cette heure; une bande de jeune assez silencieuse se désaltérait après une sortie sportive, Rivaille et Petra sirotaient leur café, plongés dans d'énormes livres de fac. Il pouvait donc bavarder sans pour autant délaisser son travail.

Il échangèrent une poignée de main par dessus le bar.

-Mon train a été annulé, alors j'ai prit celui d'avant, lâcha Marco pour expliquer son avance.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret du comptoir, regardant autour de lui d'un air curieux.

-Je n'était jamais entré dans le café ou tu bosse. ça m'a l'air sympa!

Jean hocha la tête.

-Tu veut boire quelque chose? demanda-il en attrapant une tasse sous le comptoir.

-Un cappuccino, s'il te plait, lui répondit son vis-à-vis, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

Jean commença à le servir, échangeant avec lui quelques banalité: quoi de neuf, est-ce que tout va bien chez toi, et ta famille, etc... Il furent interrompus par Connie qui revenait de sa pause.

-Wow, Jean! C'est un ami à toi?

La manière dont le rasé avait insisté sur le mot _ami_ traduisait sa surprise. Marco manifesta presque autant de curiosité que lui à rencontrer un collègue de Jean, et les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent presque aussitôt, se lançant dans une conversation légère qui fut vite ponctuée d'éclats de rires.

Le châtain les observait, sidéré par le peu de temps qu'il fallait à ces deux-là pour lier une amitié. Il les observa, appréciant le contraste entre les deux personnages. Connie était énergique, mettait les pieds dans le plat, posait des questions indiscrètes sans même s'en rendre compte, enchaînait les blagues à deux balles et éclatait souvent d'un rire sonore sans aucune soucis de discrétion. Marco était beaucoup plus doux, attentionné, soucieux de ne pas gêner ou indisposer son interlocuteur; sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, communiquée par le large sourire qui occupait si souvent son visage fin constellé de taches de rousseurs. Jean réalisa à quel point son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Il consulta sa montre; son service se terminait dans à peine dix minutes. Il retira son tablier:

-Connie, on va y aller.

-Pas de problème. N'hésite pas à repasser! lança-il à l'adresse de Marco qui lui répondit d'un nouveau sourire.

Jean déposa son tablier et enfila son manteau, puis il sortit en contournant le bar. Marco salua au passage Petra qu'il avait croisée plusieurs fois en tant que voisine de Jean; puis les deux amis se retrouvèrent dehors, marchant rapidement pour combattre le froid.

Marco se chargea de faire la conversation. Cela faisait partie des choses que Jean aimait chez lui: il n'avait pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un sujet ou quelque chose à dire, Marco se chargeait de poser les questions, de rebondir vers d'autres sujets, et pouvait ainsi tenir des heures. Ainsi, ils étaient déjà devant la porte de l'apart' de Jean lorsqu'il lui demanda:

-Et en fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois?

-Mmh?

-Quand tu m'a envoyé ces messages en pleine nuit...

Jean hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il finit par l'ouvrir et invita son ami à entrer d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'exécuta en silence, attendant patiemment la réponse voulue.

Marco s'assis sur le canapé comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, tandis que l'autre préparait du thé, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'il eut mit l'eau à chauffer, il appuya son dos contre le mur, faisant face à son meilleur ami qui le regardait, la tête inclinée sur le coté, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

-... J'ai trouvé un type dans la rue, commença Jean après avoir avalé sa salive.

-Un type?

-Ouais, un gars que j'avait croisé vite fait au café. Il s'était fait tabasser.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête en silence, semblant assimiler ces informations.

-Et?

-Il était trois heures du mat', j'ai trouvé personne pour m'aider à prendre soin de lui. Alors je t'ai demandé conseil.

-Mais... Il va mieux?

Le brun avait l'air réellement inquiet pour Armin, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. C'était typique de Marco. Il distribuait de la gentillesse gratuite à tout va, oubliant parfois de se soucier de lui.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas?

-Je l'ai laissé dormir sur mon lit -Marco se détendit légèrement à cette affirmation, comme s'il avait eu peur que Jean ne laisse son hôte blessé dormir sur le canapé- et quand je me suis réveillé il était parti.

-Parti?

-Il m'a juste laissé un mot.

-Un mot...?

-Ouais, pour me remercier, et arrête de répéter toute mes fins de phrases s'il te plait.

Marco rit franchement. Il était terriblement facile de le faire rire. Et le pire, c'est que c'était contagieux; Jean ne put retenir un sourire.

Le brun enchaîna aussitôt dès qu'il se fut calmé:

-Quand tu dis "prendre soin de lui"...

-Bah, je l'ai fait prendre une douche et je lui ai fait du thé, puis il s'est endormi.

-Tu sais son nom?

-...Armin, pourquoi?

-Comme ça. ça fait longtemps que tu le connait, Connie? Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avait des amis au café...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Jean était content de changer de sujet. Parler d'Armin avec Marco le rendait étrangement nerveux.

-Connie n'est pas vraiment un ami... Il est sympa, mais un peu con.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Peut-être. Et alors?

-Jean, je sais que ça t'énerve que je dise ça mais je pense vraiment que ça t'aiderait de te faire d'autres amis.

Le châtain se renfrogna et s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Marco.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Tu devrait au moins aller vers les gens qui t'apprécient!

-Les gens m'agacent.

Marco eut un sourire attendri. Il connaissait Jean comme un frère à présent; il savait que lorsque ce dernier commençait à réagir comme un gosse associable ainsi, il valait mieux arrêter la conversation là. Il rendit donc les armes et décida de changer de sujet. Très vite la conversation se détendit -Le brun avait ce pouvoir de saper le stress et de faire rire- et ils passèrent leur fin de journée à se remémorer des souvenirs de collège et de lycée, leurs récits se concluant souvent par des éclats de rires. Jean se sentait libéré; il allait déjà mieux que lors de la dernière visite de Marco et pouvait donc profiter à fond de la présence de son ami. Celui-ci parvint même à le convaincre de sortir manger en ville dans un restaurant bon marché. La présence de son meilleur ami faisait l'effet d'un anesthésiant sur les tourments récents de Jean; mais celui-ci savait qu'à l'instar d'un anesthésiant, lorsque Marco partirait, le douleur reviendrait.

* * *

**Voilà voilà!**

**Je pense profiter de la semaine de vacances pour prendre de l'avance sur cette fic et arriver à un rythme de parution à peu prés régulier ^^'**

**Comme je suis assez inspirée en ce moment, je pense à commencer une autre fic, mais je ne sais pas si j'attend de finir celle-là avant ... Bref, je verrais bien ^^'**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooow mina-san!**

**Voui-voui, je suis en retard, la faute au manque d'inspiration! promis, j'essaierais d'être plus ponctuelle la prochaine fois!**

**Bon, eh bin une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai rien à dire si ce n'est: bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Jean.

L'intéressé poussa un grognement et se retourna, manquant de tomber du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

-Jean!

Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant qui l'appelait ainsi.

-Jean, réveille-toi, tu va être en retard!

_Marco. Ah, oui._

Il se redressa péniblement, constatant que son ami était déjà debout et en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se retourna, lui adressant un sourire tout en menaçant:

-Ne m'oblige pas à te balancer de l'eau dessus.

Jean se leva promptement à cette affirmation, se réfugiant sous la douche. Puis il s'habilla rapidement et engloutit ce que le brun avait préparé, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

* * *

_-Rester ici?_

_Jean leva la tête, surpris._

_-Ouais, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, alors pourquoi se cantonner à un week-end? lui répondit Marco en souriant. ça fait déja longtemps qu'on a pas passé de vacances ensembles._

_-Vacances?_

_-Ouais, vacances, ça te dit quelque chose, Jean? Tu n'en prend jamais?_

_Jean répondit par un grognement. Il en prenait très rarement; un ou deux jours de congés de temps en temps lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment fatigué, tout au plus. Contrairement à Marco qui profitait encore des vacances scolaires réglementaires._

_Le châtain reprit la parole._

_-Tu n'a pas prévu de partir avec des amis ou dans ta famille? Tu va te faire chier ici, et puis je vais devoir continuer à bosser, je peut pas prendre du congé si brutalement..._

_-C'est bon, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, je peut en sacrifier une pour passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami que je ne vois presque plus! (jean détourna le regard à cette affirmation) Et je pourrais toujours visiter pendant tes heures de travail, ça me permettra de découvrir ta ville..._

_-Tu risque d'être déçu, y'a pas grand chose à voir._

_-T'a tant envie que je m'en aille?_

_-Pas du tout, je..._

_-Je pense qu'un peut de compagnie ne pourra pas te faire de mal._

_Marco lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, c'était apparemment sans équivoque. _

* * *

C'est ainsi que Marco avait décidé que rester chez lui presque toute la semaine. Jean était loin d'en être mécontent, il avait seulement la désagréable impression de retenir son ami ici, dans son minuscule appart' dans cette ville pourrie, alors qu'il aurait pu partir en voyage avec l'un de ces amis dont il lui parlait parfois.

-Tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui? lui demanda-il avant de boire d'une traite son verre de lait.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un musée, c'est à deux arrêt de bus d'ici. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil...

Ah, Marco et ses musées... Le jeune homme, passionné d'Art, ne s'en lassait pas. La ville en possédait quelques-uns: ce quoi occuper le brun cette semaine pendant que Jean travaillerait...

Jean hocha la tête, puis consulta l'heure -constatant au passage qu'il était encore en retard- avant de se sauver -non sans avoir salué Marco qui lui souhaita une bonne journée en lui envoyant un énième sourire.

* * *

Jean leva la tête brusquement. Une sorte de mini-silence s'était installé dans le café, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Jean reposa lentement son chiffon derriére le bar, croisa le regard de Marco puis de Connie qui lui sourirent tout les deux.

Exactement deux secondes et demie plus tard, Armin entra dans le café.

Jean ne fut même pas surpris. Il s'y attendait, presque; comme s'il l'avait _sentit_ arriver.

Le léger brouhaha revint dans la salle. Peut-être que ce silence avait seulement été imaginé par le jeune homme. Il regarda de nouveau Marco -le jeune homme venait de revenir de sa visite du musée et discutait à présent avec Connie- puis finit par regarder le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant le bar, ses yeux profonds scrutant timidement son sauveur. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes, puis, voyant qu'Armin ne se décidait pas à engager la conversation, lâcha un bref:

-Salut.

Armin répondit dans un murmure:

-S-salut.

Puis:

-E-em... Je suis désolé d'avoir filé à l'anglaise comme ça la dernière fois, et de t'avoir emprunté tes chaussures sans sa permission...

Jean tiqua. C'était sans doute la phrase la plus longue qu'Armin ait jamais prononcée devant lui.

-Pas grave, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le blond lui tendit un sac en papier par dessus le comptoir.

-Voilà tes chaussures. Excuse-moi, j'aurait dû venir te les rendre plus tôt...

Le châtain attrapa le sac et le déposa sans ménagement derrière le bar, grommelant un vague merci. Armin semblait avoir encore quelque chose à dire; Jean l'interrogea d'un mouvement du menton, haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-J...Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...

Sentant qu'Armin risquait de se répandre en remerciement élogieux -chose qu'il détestait-, Jean répondit rapidement:

-C'est rien.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose à boire -cela aurait permit d'écourter cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise- lorsque Connie s'incrusta littéralement, s'exclamant:

-Eh, salut Armin!

Il dévisagea tour à tour le petit blond qui lui répondit timidement et Jean qui restait stoïque derrière le bar.

-Je le savait, vous êtes potes!

Jean préféra rester silencieux.

-N-non, pas vraiment... répondit à sa place Armin, gêné.

-Armin?

Ce fut au tour de Marco d'intégrer la conversation. Il ramena ses taches de rousseur et son adorable sourire prés du bar, s'adressant directement au petit blond:

-C'est toi que Jean a trouvé dans une ruelle?

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui, cela aurait parut plutôt brutal comme entrée en matière; cependant le ton doux de Marco rendit la phrase beaucoup plus gentille, et mit Armin en confiance.

-O-oui... Vous le connaissez?

-Pas qu'un peu! C'est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis la sixième...

Et voilà. Marco recommençait, entraînant Armin dans une conversation animée auquel son interlocuteur répondait joyeusement, bien que timide. Jean se sentit vite de trop dans cette conversation -à laquelle il était tout bonnement incapable de participer. Il dissipa sa gêne en tapant sur la tête de Connie qui tentait d'intervenir dans le dialogue des deux clients.

-Eh, Connie, n'oublie pas que tu est serveur ici, pas client! Retourne prendre les commandes, baka!

Le rasé eut un petit éclat de rire -décidément il riait vraiment pour rien- et repartit faire son travail à l'autre bout de la salle, ou Ymir et Christa commençaient à s'impatienter. Jean, tout en reprenant également son travail, regardait du coin de l'œil Marco et Armin.

Les voir parler ensembles lui faisait une drôle d'impression, un creux dans le ventre. Déjà que le simple présence d'Armin le mettait mal à l'aise, le voir bavarder gaiement avec Marco de cette manière...

_Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant?_

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une fois de plus perdu le contrôle des événements, ce qu'il détestait. ça lui arrivait souvent, en fait, mais aujourd'hui en particulier ça le gênait. Il voyait d'avance ce que ça allait donner: Marco et Armin -qui, à bien y réfléchir, semblaient très semblables en certains points- étaient en train de fonder ce qui promettait d'être une belle amitié, et, pour les prochaines vacances, on lui proposerait sans doute de partir avec Marco, Armin et une ribambelle d'autres amis qu'ils ne connaissait pas -et il refuserait comme d'habitude parce qu'il... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas les gens en trop grand nombre? Parce qu'il était juste devenu associable? Il le sentait venir, il savait qu'il serait mis à l'écart de cette amitié. Mais pourtant, bordel, c'était _lui_ le meilleur ami de Marco, c'était _lui _qui avait trouvé Armin dans cette ruelle et c'était uniquement grâce à _lui _que ces deux-là se rencontraient aujourd'hui.

Jean était agacé. Et quelque chose se produisit.

Pour la première fois, _il eut l'envie d'aller vers les autres._

Pas les autres en général. Non, il n'avait pas envie subitement de devenir pote avec tout la terre, mais il regarda cette conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, et sans savoir pourquoi il eut envie d'y participer. De cesser d'être sur le coté, indéfiniment.

Il se lança, profitant d'un silence.

-Hum, Marco.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, surpris de le voir intervenir, une question muette sur le visage.

-... C'était comment, ton musée? lâcha Jean, sortant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Un musée? demanda Armin.

Sa conversation avec le brun semblait l'avoir détendu. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient. C'était surprenant de le voir si avenant, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il bégayait timidement devant le bar.

-Ouais, le musée d'Art contemporain, lui apprit Marco, avant d'embarder sur une longue description et éloge qui sembla passionner Armin, et que Jean se força à écouter jusqu'au bout. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Marco enchaîna:

-D'ailleurs, Jean, je suis passé devant le ciné. J'ai pris le programme, on dirait qu'il y a quelques films qui sont pas mal, ça te dirait? ça fait longtemps...

-Heu, pourquoi pas?

En effet, ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas fait un ciné. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir testé l'un des cinémas de la ville, en fait. C'était un endroit qui le désespérait plus qu'autre chose: en y allant, il était certain de croiser au moins dix couples et quinze bandes d'amis lui rapellant sa propre solitude. C'était à peine si on ne le regardait pas de travers parce que lui était seul! Ayant fait cette constatation, il avait limité son plaisir cinématographiques à des films qu'il regardait seul dans son appart'. Mais avec Marco, pourquoi pas, en effet?

-ça te dirait de venir aussi, Armin?

_Dix minutes. Il se connaissent depuis dix minutes et il l'invite déjà au ciné. ça doit être un record._

Jean ne savait plus s'il était amusé ou agacé par cette capacité qu'avait Marco à se lier d'amitié aussi vite.

Et en plus, le petit blond accepta. ça non plus, Jean ne pouvait pas dire si ça le rendait content ou pas. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en foutait non plus.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle. Jean se sentait hébété, comme anesthésié. Il avait oublié le plaisir que procurait les films sur grand écran. A coté de lui, Marco et Armin, déjà redescendus sur terre, se lançaient dans une critique du film. Jean donna mollement son avis puis décrocha de la conversation, encore pris dans la magie du film. Il entendit à peine Marco proposer:

-Tu veut pas venir manger avec nous, pendant que t'y est, Armin?

-...Je ne sais pas si...

-T'inquiète, ça dérange pas! Hein, Jean, il peut venir?

-Quoi? Ah, heu... oui, oui...

-J'ai fait des courses ce matin, en plus, alors ça tombe bien! Tu te débrouille en cuisine, Armin?

-Heu, assez, oui...

-On va voir ça...

Jean perdit à nouveau le fil de la conversation, assimilant l'information. Et pour la deuxième fois, il fit franchir à Armin la porte de son immeuble, encore trop pensif pour se demander comment ça allait finir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	7. Petit message

Bonjours à tous, chers lecteurs.

Eh non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un petit message pour vous prévenir de certaines choses.

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis... Longtemps. En fait, mon ordi a planté (si si, je vous assure que c'est vrai) et je n'ai donc que très peu accès à internet ces derniers temps. Donc le rythme de parution risque d'être considérablement ralenti, j'essaierait de poster un chapitre de temps en temps mais je ne vous promet rien. Je pense quand même avoir le temps d'en poster un pendant les vacances (histoire de vous faire un cadeau de noël, super ^^').

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite ou quoi, ne vous gênez pas pour les poster quand même, parce que étant donné que mon temps d'écriture s'est considérablement réduit, l'inspiration est plutôt plus rare.

Merci et désolée pour cette attente...

A bientôt, j'espère, et bonnes fêtes ^^


End file.
